disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Dinosaur
Devil Dinosaur is an American animated dinosaur-adventure film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It will be Disney's second animated film to feature Marvel Comics characters, the first being Big Hero 6. The film tells of Linus, a young college student with autism who, along with his friend Kyra, travels with a group of scientists to an alternate world where dinosaurs still roam the Earth and they eventually make an unlikely ally. Film Summary "Sixty-five million years ago, a meteorite crash-landed on Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs or so scientists thought. What happened was that the meteorite didn't destroy the dinosaurs, but rather divided the Earth into two worlds; our world, the Human World and the Dinosaur World; while the dinosaurs died out in the Human World, giving place to humans, the dinosaurs prospered in the Dinosaur World. "The only evidence of the Dinosaur World's existence are fragments of the meteorite that were found in Ica Province, Peru by the ancient Incans. When the Incas first held the stones, they saw visions of the dinosaurs in the Dinosaur World and they carved the designs in those stones. "Centuries later, those stones, now known as the Ica Stones, were discovered by Javier Cabrera Darquea, who collected and popularized the stones. Even today, the Ica Stones have scientists still wondering about dinosaurs still living among us". That is what college student Linus Williams claimed in his science report. Although this report eventually gets him humiliated at school, it somehow attracts the attention of an archaeologist, who along with his crew have obtained possession of the Ica Stones. Pretty soon, Linus and his friend Kyra are allowed to go on an expedition to Peru, where a cave was recently discovered; it is eventually revealed that the Ica Stones act as keys that open a portal in the cave. Once the crew enters the portal, they find themselves in the Dinosaur World. There, they learn that dinosaurs aren't the only living species when they are ambushed by the savage Wild-Folk. Fortunately, when all hope seems lost, they get help from an unlikely new ally. Plot Characters *Reyn Robinson voices Linus Williams: A student at the University of New York; a lover & expert of science-fiction; he's always trying to find truth in fiction. His report about dinosaurs living in an alternate world inspired the expedition. *Kelsey Chow voices Kyra Collins: Linus's childhood friend and fellow student at the University of New York. A bit of a skeptic at first, Kyra acts as the voice of reason towards Linus's imaginative beliefs. Despite this, she joins her friend in the expedition that will change their lives. *Harrison Ford voices Commander James Carson: A renowned archaeologist and the leader of the expedition to Peru. *TBA voices Willie Witchgrub: A geologist from Australia and surprisingly enough, the crew's chef. *Grant Imahara voices Ken Yamashita: A robotics specialist from Japan. *Anna Popplewell voices Clara Roberts: A genetics scientist from England. *TBA voices Dr. Adrian Bernhard: The youngest of the crew, a German doctor who graduated at age 11. *'Devil Dinosaur:' The titular character, a large, red, and intelligent Tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur who assists Moon Boy and the Small Folk in their war against the Wild-Folk. *TBA voices Moon Boy: Member of the ape-like Small-Folk and a lifelong friend of Devil. *TBA voices Dhumgu: Chieftain of the Small-Folk who doesn't approve of Devil Dinosaur. *TBA voices Kirba: The mother of Moon Boy. *TBA voices Thorn-Teeth: Perhaps the main antagonist of the film, the chieftain of the Wild-Folk. *TBA voices Gurf: Member of the Wild-Folk. *TBA voices Tharg: Member of the Wild-Folk. *TBA voices Thok: Member of the Wild-Folk. *TBA voices [[Evan Spears|'Evan Spears']]: A student at the University of New York who tends to bully Linus. *TBA voices Lunella Lafayette: Linus's penpal who lives in Manhattan. She makes a cameo appearance in the post-credits scene. An unnamed character resembling late comic book pioneer Stan Lee also makes a cameo appearance. Gallery Soundtrack Songs that appear in the film: *Gomenasai - tATu *Never Surrender - Corey Hart *Try - P!nk *Vesuvius - David Lanz *Walk the Dinosaur - Was (Not Was) *Living on a Prayer - Bon Jovi *In a Blaze - GENTRI *Caveman Boy - Alex Boye; a reworded version of "Tarzan Boy" by Baltimora Trivia *This film has a PG rating (for sci-fi/adventure violence, some scary moments, and thematic elements). Of course, it almost got changed to PG-13 due to some dark matter and disturbing images. *This film bears similarities to a few Disney animated films, such as Tarzan (1999) & Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001). Also See *''Devil Dinosaur'' at Marvel Fanfiction Wiki. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Rated PG Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Devil Dinosaur